Untitled For Now
by Harryswoman
Summary: This is a very slight AU. Ed and Al Elric were supposed to be in 1923 Germany after they crossed the Gate at the end of Conqueror of Shambala, but something unexpected happens. Will they get to 1923 Germany, or will they be stuck in their new world?


**UNTITLED FOR NOW**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of FullMetal Alchemist nor Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Edward Elric would be mine and not Winry's.

**Summary:** This takes place at around the end of the Conqueror of Shambala movie of FMA. Instead of Alphonse and Edward Elric going back to Germany, they go to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho where it is taking place after the Dark Tournament but before the Sensui thing. If you read, review!

**Chapter One**

"Alphonse, where the hell are we?" Ed asked his younger brother who was two inches taller than him. "We were supposed to be going to Germany, not here!"

"I don't know where we are, Brother," said Al. "And not to mention, there are strange symbols everywhere. But on the good side, we can still use alchemy!"

"Woop-de-flippin-do," said Ed.

"At least it isn't hot, Brother," said Al.

"Yeah, that's good," said Ed. "But I'm starving!"

"I am too, Brother; let's go in here," said Al as they stopped in front of a store that said 'Yukimura Deli and Bakery' in English. "Do you think they'll accept your German money? What were they called again?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Ed. "And they are called Marks."

If anyone's wondering, 'Marks' were German money in 1923. If you don't know what I'm talking about with Ed having German money, watch the last FMA episode and the first movie called Conqueror of Shambala

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Then both Ed and Al went inside and seen a brunette girl arguing with a black haired boy. Keiko, the girl, stopped when she seen Ed and Al.

"Hey," said Keiko. "Welcome to Yukimura Deli and Bakery; how can we help you?"

"Do you own this place?" asked Ed.

"No, my parents do, but they're out of town at a convention," said Keiko. "They left me and Yusuke, who's a moron, here in charge. Are you looking for a job?"

Then the boy, Yusuke, burst out laughing at Ed's clothes.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" asked Ed, angrily.

"Aw man! Where did you get those clothes?" laughed Yusuke. "Your gramps?"

"Yusuke, stop, that isn't very nice," said Keiko. "Besides, they look almost brand new."

"That's because they are," growled Ed.

"Yeah, right!" laughed Yusuke.

Ed growled more.

"Miss, where are we?" asked Al.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan," said Keiko. "You didn't know?"

"Brother, have you heard of Japan before?" asked Al. "You _did_ live beyond the gate for those few years."

"Yeah, but it's a country that's a series of islands," said Ed. "The women wear kimonos. But why are you wearing a kimono, Miss Yukimura?"

Yusuke laughed harder.

"They did way back in the twenties, but it's the nineties!" laughed Yusuke. "What were you doing all this time, living under a rock!"

"The…," started Al.

"1990's?" finished Ed.

Ed passed out and as Al caught him, Yusuke laughed harder.

"Oh my God!" gasped Keiko as she went around the counter to Ed and Al. "You're his brother, right? Can you help me get him upstairs?"

"Sure," said Al.

Al and Keiko then took Ed up to the living quarters that was above Keiko's parents' shop and put Ed on a guest bed.

"I'll be right back," said Keiko.

"Okay," said Al.

Then Keiko went back downstairs to the shop where Yusuke was still laughing and flipped the sign to 'closed'.

"Yusuke, stop laughing!" said Keiko. "It's not funny! Get some cold water and a clean wash cloth."

"Forget it, Keiko," said Yusuke, finally calming down. "You're on your own."

"If you don't help, I'll tell Mr. Takanaka that you've been cheating off of me in classes," warned Keiko.

Yusuke growled and done as told. A few moments later, Keiko was putting the damp wash cloth on Ed's forehead while Yusuke was standing against a wall behind her. Al was sitting in a chair that was beside the bed.

"Will Brother be okay?" asked Al.

"He'll be fine," said Keiko. "But why are you two surprised that you're in the 1990's?"

"Let me guess," said Yusuke, starting to laugh again. "You and your brother came over from an alternate universe where it was the twenties and got stuck here."

"Don't be stupid, Yusuke," said Keiko. "You watch too much television."

"He's right in a way, though," said Al.

Yusuke laughed.

"Oh, this is rich!" laughed Yusuke. "And you thought I watched too much television, Keiko!"

"What's 'television'?" asked Al.

Yusuke laughed harder until Keiko slapped him. Yusuke stopped to rub his aching cheek.

"You really aren't from here, are you?" asked Keiko.

"No," said Al.

**A/N**: Do you like? Anyway, if you do, review; if not, review, but don't be nasty.

**Ed:** Hey, that's not nice what you did to us, Harryswoman.

**Harryswoman (me):** Sorry, Dear Ed, but deal with it.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, shrimp from the past.

Ed gets angry and starts to chase Yusuke.

**A/N**: Be sure to review and stay tuned for chapter two!

**Ed: ** Come back here so I can't beat you into the ground, Street Punk!


End file.
